The Eight Elements
by g2
Summary: The Sakura cards slowly begin disappearing! What is happening? Will the Yugioh! gang be able to help.


I've been planning this fic for a while... (actually a week!) ^_^' Hehe, got almost everything planned.. except the couples! NO YAOI. Who should Sakura be with? Yugi or Syaoran? You vote by reviewing or e-mailing me at Shootingstar170666@yahoo.ca. Who should Jounouchi be with? Who with Anzu? And however doesn't go with Sakura.. (Yugi, Syaoran) Who should they go with? Oh. Here are the Japanese names for Yugioh and CCS.  
  
Yugioh  
  
Anzu is Tea.  
Yugi is Yugi.  
Joey is Jounouchi.  
Tristan is Honda.  
Bakura is Ryou.   
  
CCS  
  
Sakura is Sakura.  
Tomoyo is Madison.  
Syaoran is Li.   
Spinal is Spinal  
Kero is Kero  
Eriol is the reincarnation  
(don't know all of them really ^^')  
  
If I got any names spelt wrong, tell me.   
  
Another thing is.. This fic will be up to 40 chapters long.   
  
I hope you will all each give me a review for writing this long fic for your entertainment without making money! Plus you'll get to vote for the couples. Oh, the couples will be announced on the 6th chapter. I'll tell you when I'll update the 6th chapter on the 5th chapter. Okay, anyway. Chapter 1. (try to make each chapter 1500 words! Not including the starting thing. Note: All characters are the same age.  
  
I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CCS! Got it? Good! Please don't sue me!! ^^'  
  
Title: The eight elements  
Author: Kairi  
Author's e-mail: Shootingstar170666@yahoo.ca   
  
Chapter 1 Everyone meeting  
  
"Now class, turn your books to page 26 and do questions 1-30." It was another school day like any other day. Sakura was in school as usual. It had been years since she transformed all the cards. Her magic began to decrease over the years. But that didn't matter, there was now evil that could destroy the world, at least, she thought.   
  
The door opened revealing 3 new exchange students. "Ah, yes. You are finally here. Class, these are three new exchange students. Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, and Anzu Mazaki. Please welcome them. They will be here for four months.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the three. "Which one do you think is cute?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked at the two boys.   
  
"The guy with spiked hair is pretty cute," Sakura whispered back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran looked at them. He heard what they were talking about. He was really jealous now. That Yugi would pay.   
  
"Tell us a little bit about yourselfs," the teacher ordered. Anzu went first.   
  
"Well, I'm from Japan. I like playing basket ball..."  
  
"And Ms. Mazaki?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what else to say. I pretty shy."  
  
"Okay, how about you Jounouchi."  
  
"Well, I too am from Japan. And I play basket ball," Jounouchi said as well. The teacher looked quite upset. "What, did I say something bad?" Everyone laughed until the teacher yelled,  
  
"Now let's let Yugi tell us about himself." She had to strain herself from yelling so loud.  
  
"Well, I like doing puzzles and games, and duel monsters. That's about it."  
  
"That's a bit better. Now, where could all of you sit?" The teacher spotted an empty seat by Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. "Ok, Yugi. Sit by Syaoran, Anzu, by Tomoyo, and Jounouchi, by Sakura." The three of them sat down and the period began again, just as boring as before. Soon, lunch recess came. Anzu and Jounouchi went in the lunch room while Yugi stayed inside the classroom.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Are you coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled but then see looked back and saw Yugi all alone, but with a smile on his face. "In five minutes," she finished as she turned and walked up to Yugi.  
  
Yugi was slowly putting a puzzle together. He couldn't find where this one piece went. He kept looking and looking and then... "BOO!" Yugi fell of his chair, startled. He got back up and found out where the piece went. He put it down and looked back up and saw Sakura.  
  
"Oh. Hi. Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sakura. Sorry I startled you," she apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's Ok. I needed that. I would never of found where that piece went."  
  
"Say, why aren't you in the lunch room?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. I stay in a lot." He answered. "I don't need lunch that much. I prefer to do puzzles on the lunch hour."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm going to have my lunch now. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
Yugi and Sakura walked down the hall and into the lunch room. Yugi took three dollars out of his pocket. Sakura took out five. They both went in the lunch room. They sat with Jounouchi, Tomoyo, and Anzu. Sakura kept wondering where Syaoran went.   
  
Soon, Yugi was done his lunch and left to finish his puzzle. While he was walking he bumped into Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, you must be Syaoran. Sakura's worried about you," Yugi said.  
  
"And she should be about you!" Syaoran took out a sword and raised it towards Yugi's neck. "I sense something different about you. You are evil and trying to take Sakura's cards."   
  
"Oh, am I?" Suddenly Yugi's voice grew stronger and the sword was brought down to his chest.  
  
"But, I put the sword up to your neck!"  
  
"Leave the mortal and I may spare you."  
  
Syaoran could sense a strong power. He saw a weird puzzle come through Yugi's Shirt. He backed down and dropped his sword and ran away to Sakura.   
  
Then Yugi became himself again. "I wonder what happened? I swear Syaoran was in front of me just a while ago. Oh well, I'll finish my puzzle."  
  
*  
  
Syaoran rushed inside the lunch room, but Sakura was gone! BING!!! Lunch was over and the kids had to start another period. Syaoran sighed. He now had to tell Sakura after school. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and then BANG. He bumped into Jounouchi.   
  
"Oh, yeah.. Sorry for bumping into ya," he apologized. Syaoran and him talked for a bit. They seemed to become good friends.  
  
"AH! I forgot, class starts! Gotta run." Jounouchi began running to his class as Syaoran did to his.  
  
Then Syaoran bumped into Yugi. He backed away as Yugi looked at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
He asked not remembering what happened the last time they met. Syaoran continued backing away. Yugi laughed. "You look paranoid," ha almost laughed, "stop pretending." Syaoran ran away. Yugi, puzzled as he was, continued to walk to class wondering what was wrong with him. Then he noticed his puzzle was out. "Now how'd that get over my shirt? Oh well, hope no one saw it. Maybe that's why he was scared." Yugi put his puzzle under his shirt.  
  
'He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember that he threatened me, or how he took out his puzzle. There must be an evil spirit controlling him, or he could be faking this. I should tell Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he walked inside class.  
  
"Syaoran, you're late! You know what happens when you're late for my class, don't you?"  
  
"Stay inside after school and get a half an hour lecture about being late, then write 100 time "I will not be late for class." Apologize for being late and get extra homework for being late."  
  
"Very good, NOW GET WORKING!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." 'How am I ever going to tell Sakura before Yugi hurts her?'  
  
He sighed and took out his English workbook out.  
  
*  
  
Soon school was over and Sakura and Yugi went on the same bus. They went in the same seat and talked.  
  
"So, that's how you found out how much you liked games and puzzles and how you were so good at solving them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep, that's how," Yugi said. Sakura looked at his shirt and noticed that he had some sort of necklace on his neck. She couldn't see the end so she decided to ask about it.   
  
"Hey, Yugi.. What's that on your neck?"  
  
"Ah, nothing really. Just, uh ah luck charm, ya luck charm. I've had to have gotten good luck from it since I met you." He lied nervously. Yugi was never the lying type, but he didn't have much of a choice. He sometimes would have to lie. He couldn't tell more people. Lots of bad stuff happened. What if Sakura was after it and stole it from him? Nah, she wouldn't do that. But, what if someone else found out about it and told someone else who was evil and then made something horrible. He would lose his friendship with Sakura, his puzzle, his yami. No, he remembered. It was out a while ago. Someone could've seen it! His plans to make it a keepsake for his grandpa was over! After all these years having it. He would lose everything just because he left it in front of his shirt! Maybe he could leave it home? But what if someone evil took it there? Plus he felt like only one half, not full, without his yami. And he would be venerable to an attack!  
Yugi decided to stop thinking, since it was giving him a headache.   
  
"Oh," Sakura said as she leaned back on her seat.   
  
"Hey, look. It's my stop. Gotta go," He said, getting his backpack and stuff ready to leave. Then Sakura noticed a pyramid shaped figure under his shirt. That must be his luck charm.   
  
"See ya!" She yelled as she sat back down, starting to feel weird, and weak. Something was pulling her back. She almost wanted to faint. Her head was spinning. The bus started moving faster, and then slowed down again.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Duh, it's your stop." A weird kid yelled.  
  
Sakura blushed. What a stupid loser she was. She walked down the hallway. It felt like hours before she reached the end. She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Kairi: Well, basically that's 1500 words. Don't forget to vote! Who will go with Sakura? Syaoran or Yugi? (main couple) E-mail me or review please! If you have anything against this fic please tell me constructively. 


End file.
